


Someone to Depend On

by you_thinks_wrong_romeo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Crushes, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Death, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_thinks_wrong_romeo/pseuds/you_thinks_wrong_romeo
Summary: Connor Murphy's death is shocking to everyone, especially his family. Cynthia fears that Zoe may feel alone or confused, so she wants to make sure she has someone to depend on and trust. Zoe decides to pretend to date her best friend. It doesn’t exactly go as planned.OrZoe has a crush on her best friend and it’s a couple chapters of gays being oblivious.





	Someone to Depend On

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR MORE WRITING AND MORE FREQUENT UPDATES!! IT'S @you-thinks-wrong-romeo!

“Hey, Y/N!” Zoe greeted as she ran up to you. She hugged you tightly, and quickly releasing you from the embrace.  
“Hey, Zo,” you replied happily, laughing lightly at her enthusiastic greeting.  
“I have so much to tell you about Jazz Band!” She said, launching into a long story about some kid, being really sweaty and awkward around her after her last show.  
“Well maybe he was nervous to talk to you. That’s the kid with anxiety, right? He’s in my English class,” you replied, “I mean, you’re pretty cute.”  
“Thanks, Y/N,” she replied, “but you have to say that, you’re my best friend.”  
You felt a pain in your stomach at the words. It was just a flash, but you knew what it was. You were Zoe’s ‘best friend’. You didn’t like when she liked someone else, whether it was a boy or a girl. You didn’t like when someone flirted with her or asked her out. You didn’t like it when she called you her friend.  
A while ago, you had thought it was purely platonic love and protectiveness. Around a year ago, though, you had realized something.  
You had a huge crush on Zoe Murphy.  
“Umm, Y/N, are you okay?” She said, waving a hand in front of your face.  
“I’m fine,” you replied, smiling at her, “just lost in thought. I should get to class.”  
The rest of the day passed quickly. It was an oddly peaceful day, the kind of peaceful that only exists before a storm. Unfortunately, you didn’t notice it until it was too late.  
You got to your house, just lying down on your bed when your phone went off.  
——  
Zo  
Can you come over?

Y/N  
Definitely. Why?

Zo  
Can’t write it. Can barely believe it. Just please, come?

Y/N  
Okay. I’ll be there in a few.  
——  
You got to the Murphy’s home, quickly finding the spare key and letting yourself in. You climbed the stairs quietly as to not disturb the quiet atmosphere. You walked to Zoe’s room. Before you entered, you saw that Connor’s door was open. Not only that, but Cynthia Murphy was sitting there on Connor’s bed. Connor never let anyone in there.  
As you walked to Zoe’s room, you took a deep breath, preparing yourself for whatever was causing such strange behavior in the Murphy home. As you stood there you were hit by the odd yet familiar mixture of weed and cupcakes. The smell smell reminded you of the first time you had come over after Connor had started smoking at home. You and Zoe could hardly stand the stench of the weed, and you had been coughing since you got there. Zoe marched down the hall, armed with just a bottle of Velvet Sugar. It was new, you remembered, you had just gone to the mall together because she had run out of it. She walked to Connor’s door, and started to spray it everywhere. She backed up as she did this, creating a barrier between Connor’s room and hers.  
You opened the door to Zoe’s room as you went back to the real world. She was just sitting there on her bed. She looked completely emotionless. It was unsettling. She sat completely still until she noticed you a minute later.  
“Hey,” she offered weakly.  
“Hey,” you returned, your voice small and comforting, “what’s going on? Connor’s letting your parents in his room now?”  
“He doesn’t have much say in the matter,” she laughed at her own, rather morbid joke.  
“What does that mean?” you asked, confused about Zoe’s humor in such a gloomy atmosphere.  
“Connor’s dead,” she simply stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, “and you know the weirdest thing? I don’t care.”  
“Zoe,” you said uneasily as you say next to her. You weren’t sure what today to that. “You can’t mean that.”  
“But I do,” she flopped back to lie down, “I mean every word. He was a terrible person. He was a monster, and I shouldn’t have to remember him as anything different. My mom says that he tried, that he ‘deserves to be remembered with dignity,’ but what about what I deserve? I know it sounds self centered, but-”  
“I know, Zoe,” you cut her off when you noticed the tears sliding down her face. You wrapped your arms around her as you lay next to her. She quickly buried her face in her shoulder.  
You both fell asleep soon due to the stressful day. You woke up an hour later. Seeing Zoe when you woke up was, well, confusing for a second, but after you realized the situation, you just looked at her for a second. Her face had returned to a more calm and somewhat happy expression, making you smile. She was so incredibly wonderful, and you couldn’t tell her that. Well, at least not in the way you wanted to.  
You got up to see if the you could sneak some food back up to Zoe. You had just entered the kitchen when Cynthia Murphy came in behind you.  
“Oh, Y/N! You’re here!” She stated in an oddly perky voice.  
“Yeah. Zoe needed some comfort with all of, well, you know,” you said, trying to match the home’s sad mood.  
“Yes, I’m sure she did,” she said as if trying to convince herself of it, “when did you get here?”  
“Zoe texted me when I got home, so probably about… 3:00?” you answered.  
“Oh. So you’ve been here for over an hour?” She asked you.  
“I guess,” you said back, “we sort of fell asleep. Tiring day, you know?”  
“Of course,” she nodded understandingly, “so can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course,” you spoke uneasily, wondering what she may want to know.  
“Are you and Zoe dating?” She asked nonchalantly.  
You panicked. You didn’t know what to say to that. Were you supposed to answer her? Laugh awkwardly?  
“Mom!” Zoe yelled as she entered the room, saving you.  
“What?” Cynthia asked.  
“That is such an awkward question,” she answered.  
“I’m just wondering. Dating someone might be good for you right now. Having someone at the funeral, someone to rely on,” she said as if it were a suggestion. You and Zoe both knew it wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order. She had to bring someone to the funeral and to any family events for the time being. You knew that, but nothing could prepare you for what Zoe did next.  
“Well, mom, if you must know, yes. Y/N, and I are dating.” She wrapped her arms around you, and kissed your cheek softly. You wished that you could stay in that moment forever, but you knew you couldn’t.  
Eventually, Cynthia left the kitchen, and Zoe quickly jumped back. She looked scared, and sort of panicked.  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N! I just panicked and I acted out of instinct,” she tried to explain the lie she had just told, “I can say that we broke up or something if you don’t want to pretend to date or whatever.”  
“It’s fine, Zoe, it’s going to be okay. I’ll be your girlfriend if you need me to.” You grabbed her hand and pulled her into you as she looked like she was going to cry again.  
“Thank you,” she whispered.  
“It’s okay. Plus, if I broke up with you now I’d be an asshole,” you laughed.  
“The asshole that got away,” she returned, her mood improving already.  
“Do you wanna go back upstairs? Watch some Disney movies on Netflix?” You asked her.  
“Yeah,” she sighed, “you’re so nice.”  
“I mean, I’ve gotta take a care of my girl, right?” You asked jokingly.  
“Yeah.” Zoe agreed.  
You ended up asking your parents if you could stay the night. They agreed once you explained the situation to them. Neither you nor your parents ever mentioned your feelings for Zoe, but they knew. They knew how you’d do anything to help her. They knew how you looked forward to your “friend dates” whether you went to the mall or watched Netflix, you were excited any time you saw her.  
You fell asleep holding Zoe. She had curled up into you as she slowly and peacefully drifted off to sleep. You both basked in the feeling of being so close to your crush, and, for a small time, you were both content, maybe even happy. You soon followed her lead, falling into a deep sleep. Neither of you worried about the next day.


End file.
